In today's day and age, the utilization of system memory is of the upmost importance. Efficiently utilizing system memory allows a user or company to get the most out of their system without suffering from lag or application errors due to excessive memory use. Furthermore, determining memory to reallocate and then subsequently reallocating the memory is a typical way in which a computing system frees up memory so that currently running applications can benefit from greater availability.